This Is The Day
by Honeycreeper
Summary: -Trouble in Paradise 1932- It's a small world sometimes. Gaston and Madame Colet meet one last time and face their lingering feelings.


Disclaimer : I own nothing

Foreword : I have on thing to say. All the hype? Believe it. This movie is awesome. I know these days the only people who know or care about this movie are pretentious students in film class (ahem, like me), but if you've heard your professor or a movie aficionado droning on and on about this movie they're right - it's freaking amazing. Anyway, I couldn't just leave it well alone. Hence this fic. Oh well.

**This Is The Day**

Gaston smiled down at the tiny hand in his. His son was making small movements in his sleep, cooing and scrunching up his face in dreams.

Their boy was such a miracle, such a blessing. He'd never thought about fatherhood but it found him that day Lily tearfully told him. She thought he'd be mad, but instead he'd found himself overjoyed.

Laurent was blond like his mother, but even at only six months you could see he would grow up to look just like his father.

His little eyes fluttered open and he began to wail. Gaston picked him up and called for his au pair.

"Mary? Mary, I need some milk for the baby. And once you've fetched me that can you go make up his pram?"

"Certainly sir," she said, bringing him a bottle of milk.

"I need you to help me today. We're going to go downtown so I can buy Madame Leveque an anniversary gift."

"Oh, certainly sir. I'll go do that." she said, leaving the father and son.

Since they'd found they were to become parents, they'd left Berlin and came to London, as a Monsieur and Madame Leveque of Grasse. After a lucrative career in Berlin, they could relax in London with minimal 'work'. They had enough money to support them for about ten years if worst came to worst.

Laurent was born here, and would most likely grow up British. This saddened Gaston a bit, knowing his son would not get the chance to grow up French like he did. It made him miss France terribly.

The baby hungrily drank. He was a sturdy boy, almost chubby. When he finished he cooed and laughed at his father.

"Oh my sweet son," he said, lifting the boy to his shoulder, "One day you'll be the finest thief in all the land!"

Laurent laughed at that, grabbing around his father's neck.

"Mary, is it ready?"

"Yes sir," she said, and came to fetch the baby out of his arms, "Any reason you want to take him and aren't going alone?"

"Of course!" he said, "I need his opinion."

--

The necklace wasn't gaudy, it was sleek and elegant. A few small diamonds encrusted onto it. He'd thought originally of getting her a ring, but changed his mind when he realized she had too many rings and preferred necklaces anyway.

He held it up, "Do you like it, Laurent?"

Laurent's eyes lit up at the shiny object in front of him. He reached out his little hands to grasp it.

"I think he does. How much?" he said to the salesman.

"That's 9,000 pounds."

"Ah well, it's worth it I suppose."

He paid in cash, taking the necklace from his son and putting it in a box. "Sorry, but Mama's got to get it nicely, not torn to bits." he said in jest, toussling Laurent's hair.

"Do you like it, Mary? What if your husband got it for you?"

Mary giggled, "Oh I would like it lots."

"Good. I trust I've made the right decision."

They exited the store, making their way down the busy street.

"Now, I'll be taking Madame Leveque to Venice next week, so I'll be entrusting Laurent to you for the entire week. The entire staff will be there during the days if you have any problems. And remember, I'm only a phone call away if there's an issue."

Mary nodded, "Hard to believe it'll be the first time I'm actually alone with him for that long after six months!"

They'd hired Mary shortly after Laurent was born, and she'd made a valuable addition to the small workforce building in their home. She lived with them during the weeks, and on weekends went to live with her fiance. She was very young and Gaston was aware that she couldn't work for them forever, and possibly not long enough to see Laurent out of diapers. Soon she'd be married and her husband would want her there. He made a mental note to seek out new au pairs.

Just as he was thinking that he caught eyes with a woman on the street. His mind was elsewhere so he didn't connect it until he heard his name

"Gaston?"

He turned to see none other than Madame Colet.

"Madame Colet? What are you doing in London?"

"Business, Gaston, what else?"

It was surreal to see her in front of him when he hadn't seen her in nearly three years.

"I - I," for once he was stumped for words.

She looked at Mary and then at the pram she was pushing.

"And this is?" she said, her eyes on the baby.

"Oh, oh he's my son." Gaston said proudly, "His name is Laurent."

Mariette bent over to get a good look at him.

"What a lovable baby." she said.

She then looked at Mary, "And..?"

"My au pair, Mary. We were just out buying something."

Mariette nodded curtly, "Your au pair? So I suppose this is Lily's child?"

"Right you are." he said, feeling a bit awkward now.

"I should've known, he has her hair."

The all stood in silence for a while, Mary looking the most uneasy.

"Mary, this is Madame Colet. One of my.. She is an old associate of mine. Do you mind taking Laurent and feeding him while I catch up with her?"

"Not at all!" she said, wheeling over to a bench beyond ear's distance.

Gaston sighed.

"Mariette, this is such a surprise." he said.

"Indeed."

More silence.

"How have you fared?" he finally said.

"Quite well. I've married, actually."

"Married?" he said surprised, "So soon?"

She frowned, "I felt it was right. And besides," she said sheepishly, "I couldn't wait around for you forever."

"I only want to know one thing, Mariette, are you happy?"

"Oh, very! I've found the love of my life, I think. His name is Didier. He is ten years my junior, but I do not mind all that much." she got a far away look in her eyes,

"It's you who taught me of passion." she said wistfully, "So I have you to thank for finding him."

"I'm happy for you." Gaston said genuinely.

"And I'm happy for you too." she said, "A child! How wonderful. Maybe I'll have my own one day."

"They're wonderful in their own way even if they're a handful." he hesitated, "If things had gone differently I suppose he'd be our son now."

Mariette shook her head, "No, Gaston, it is better this way. And it's better not to dwell in things that could have been."

"You once said we had our whole lives ahead of us. Do you still believe it?"

She bit her lip, "Gaston, please - "

"Mariette, do you love me still?"

"It doesn't matter," she nearly sobbed, "I have no right over you. That belongs solely to Lily. All I own of you are the memories I've collected."

She reached forward and embraced him, "I love you, Gaston Monescu, I do. But I'm also in love with someone else, and so are you, and they've been good to us. They deserve our fidelity."

Gaston shook his head, "Goodbye for the last time, my love."

He kissed her on the cheek.

With a sad smile she turned on her heel.

And like that she was gone again.

--

They returned home not much later, Lily was waiting for them.

The first thing she did was go to Laurent. "Oh my baby!" she said, taking the boy in her arms, "Where have you been all day, darling?"

"Just out and about. Mary, tend to Laurent, I must speak with the Madame for a moment."

Mary took the baby and was off to the nursery.

"What is it, dear?" Lily asked confused.

"Next week is the 16th." he said, drawing her near, "How could you forget?"

"Already? It just sprung up on me!"

"Indeed. I plan on getting our suite again in Venice."

"Oh, Venice! I haven't been there in so long. I miss it dearly. It makes me so nostalgic now."

"Nostalgic, yes." he said softly. For a moment he instead saw Madame Colet's swarthy figure in front of him instead of his wife. He sighed.

"Come my love, come closer. I want to feel you." he said, wrapping his arms around her, "Let's just live in the moment."

Author's Note : The first time I can't choose a ship. There's pros and cons to both Gaston/Lily and Gaston/Mariette. I can't pick!


End file.
